Ojos
by Xeidiz
Summary: ... ¿Alguien se puso a pensar cómo se sintió Ron después de el Baile de Navidad?... humm... esto es un H/R, pero mui tierno.. simplemente léanlo, cortito pero tierno ^-^ (y dejen reviews... k esta es la primera vez k publiko un fic mio en ff.net =D )


Ojos.  
  
Por Mei Ling.  
  
Aún lo recordaba todo con claridad. Aunque no hubiera sido ayer, ni siquiera hace una semana atrás, aunque hubiera pasado un mes (y un mes no es poco, y menos si estudias en Hogwarts); aún así lo recordaba. Las imágenes lo despertaban de sus tranquilos sueños en las noches, y la luna le quemaba los ojos. La belleza de la luna le quemaba, así como la mirada de Ella también. Pobres ojos. De tanto lagrimear. ya no eran los mismos castaños e inocentes que contemplaron por primera vez (embobados) el castillo de Hogwarts. Ahora eran los sensibles ojos de un adolescente adolorido.  
  
Antes del Baile (maldito baile, ¿por qué tenían que existir.?), se había pasado ratos enteros pensando en quién podría ser su misteriosa pareja. La misteriosa pareja de Ella. Pero, claro, Ella no tenía intenciones de comunicárselo. Ni de comunicárselo, ni menos de apreciarlo. De la boca de Ella, solo salían palabras ofensivas: ¡Vamos.! ¡Cualquiera pensaría eso de ti! ¡Por Dios! ¿Es que nunca estudias? Frases como esas eran las que le atormentaban todas las noches, todos los días. Su corazón (y sus ojos) ya no podían más. Y bueno, a El no le quedaba más opción que sonrojarse levemente, o quedarse callado, o defenderse. Pero si era defenderse, era solo verbalmente (y apenas con un "qué te importa a ti mi vida"). porque jamás querría lastimarla. Ni verbalmente, ni de ninguna manera. Apenas si la tocaba, y el mundo se le caía a los pies. "¡Dios Mío! ¿Dios Mío, por qué Ella y no otra?". Porque quererla a Ella era cosa difícil, y El lo sabía. Era imposible no quererla. con su mirada, tan dulce y tierna, tan sabia, tan buena amiga. Lástima que a El lo viera solo como eso, como un amigo. Un amigo travieso y aproblemado económicamente. "¡Maldita sea el dinero!" Pateó con fuerza el suelo (o lo que sea que fuera, quizá fuera Malfoy. no le importaba de todos modos. No quería salir de este trance.) Y, cada vez que la veía, su estómago daba vuelta. Era como si un perverso duende se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo, y lo hiciera retorcijarse de dolor (y de amor) cada vez que la veía. a Ella.  
  
Pero Ella solo estaba preocupada en ese otro estúpido (su misteriosa pareja que. bueno, ya no era un misterio para nadie) que se había interpuesto en el ya difícil camino entre El y Ella. Como si no les faltaran obstáculos. Como si El no fuera un estúpido tímido que no se atrevía a nada, como si Ella no tuviera el valor suficiente para decirle a El que de verdad lo quería. Había tantos obstáculos, pero pareciera que todos ellos ya no importaban, ahora que el otro había aparecido. Y Ella. caído en el encanto del estúpido que era en todo mejor que El. El pobre "El". pobres ojos. Como se sintieron esa vez. Como lloraron esa noche. pobre corazón. Pobres ojos. Y El estaba celoso del "misterioso pareja". Pero, ¿quién no? El no le atinaba ni a una en quidditch, el otro era jugador estrella (de fama mundial y perteneciente a la selección nacional, dicho sea de paso). El no contaba en sus bolsillos ni con 3 centavos, el otro contaba con 3 trillones de billetes en su banco. (¿Ven la diferencia entre bolsillo y banco.?) Pero lo más importante, lo que más le provocaba dolor y desesperación (y celos, ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué, Dios mío, creaste los celos?). era Ella. Ella y su tonto afán por querer a ese estúpido muchacho. El no podía ni preguntarle ni la hora a ella, el otro, en cambio, le había pedido ir al baile juntos. ¡Y vaya que Ella le había dicho que sí!  
  
Y ahí estaba. pobre rechazado. Pobres ojos. Como se afanaron en buscarla a Ella aquella noche para poder hablar un rato, pobres labios, como se afanaron en buscar el sabor de Ella. sabor que no llegaría nunca. Pobres ojos, como lloraron esa noche.  
  
Oye, ¿te pasa algo? - la voz de su amigo le zumbó y llegó al oído de forma lejana, como si hablaran en la distancia, separándose de ellos una horrible cadena de montañas. Era la realidad. Despertado de su horrible (pero a la vez bonito., podía pensar en Ella sin que nadie supiera) sueño. Er.no, no. - apenas pudo responder, ensimismado como estaba - ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que le pida a.? No, no - interrumpió El -. Gracias, pero no gracias. Estoy bien y quiero soledad, eso es todo.  
  
Vaya que no le hacía mucha gracia al amigo que El actuara así. El estaba pálido, lloroso y ojeroso. ¿Tendría algo con.?  
  
Y El volvió. Volvió al lugar donde estaba antes, antes de que su amigo lo "despertara" y llevara a la realidad (Maldita realidad. ¿no era preferible vivir en sueños las desgracias de cupido que vivirlas en la realidad?). Y Ella estaba ahí, ahí donde sus sueños lo habían trasladado. ¡Pues soy una mujer, ¿me entiendes?! - dijo ella con voz ronca pero chillona - Y si tú no tienes los ojos para verlo, ¡hay otros que sí! Dio un portazo y se fue. Sus palabras resonaban en su oído y le golpeaban el corazón a cada letra. Sus ojos. Dios mío. Sus ojos se humedecieron rápidamente, y comenzaron a lagrimear. Volteó a la ventana. La luna llena lo contemplaba molestosamente. Y se le quemaron los ojos. Se le quemaron con el recuerdo de Ella. Pobres ojos.  
  
.hay otros que sí - las frases que ella le había repetido estos últimos días hacían eco aún en su alma -. soy una mujer. ¿qué no lo ves?. Krum me buscaba. no tenía el valor para decirme que me quería.si te molesta tanto, pídeme antes que otro a la otra. ¡estás celoso. celoso de.!  
  
NO. NO, NO y NO. Y por última vez, NO.  
  
No iba a caer tan bajo como para ponerse celoso de. de. bueno, de él. Y recordó esa estúpida estatuilla en su velador. Comprada en el maldito Torneo de Quidditch. Y lo recordaba. Y Ella decía: ¡Pero que hosco! Vaya que ahora no lo encontraba hosco.  
  
Y, sin darse cuenta casi, se vió a El mismo en su cama, sentado. Se paró bruscamente, buscando la estatuilla de aquí para acá. "¡Estúpido, como pudiste gastar tu (ya escaso) dinero en una estupidez como esa!" Ahí estaba. Intacta, con esa expresión hosca de siempre. la maldita estatuilla de su estúpido rival en cuestiones del amor. ¿Quién pensaría que el famosísimo buscador de Bulgaria se convertiría en el enemigo número uno de aquel humilde estudiante de cuarto año en Hogwarts? Cosas de Cupido. La tomó en las manos con delicadeza, viéndola y examinándola por todas partes. "Maldita sea. ¿qué tiene él que yo no?" La rabia comenzó a bajar descaradamente de su cabeza, de su palpitante cerebro, pasando por sus ojos. Pobres ojos. Como se enceguecieron de rabia aquella noche. Y, por otra parte, la rabia subía desde la punta de sus pies, acercándose peligrosamente a la rabia que venía del cerebro. encontrándose, al fin, las dos rabias en las tibias manos del adolescente. Se estremecieron aquellas frágiles manos. Pobres manos. Pobres ojos, lo que contemplaron aquella vez. Se estremecieron sus manos, apretándolas El contra su pecho. Pobre pecho, como latía su corazón ese día. Y estranguló la estatuilla con fuerza, casi con regocijo. Y cayó la pequeña pieza de plástico, ya ahora separada la cabeza del cuerpo. Y El soltó aquel trozo de plástico, cayendo este con estrépito al suelo (quizá no cayó con estrépito, pero en el corazón de El así lo sentía).  
  
Y volvieron aquellas condenadas imágenes a su mente.  
  
El Gran Salón (que grande se veía en aquella oportunidad.) estaba decorado bellamente con calabazas por todos lados. Cada pareja bailaba al compás de la música. "Malditas Brujas de McBeth". Tantos malos recuerdos que le traía aquella música. Hey, vine aquí a bailar, ¿tú no? La expresión fija y mirada fría en el rostro de su pareja lo hizo sentirse más desdichado aún. ¿Sabes? - dijo ella lentamente (resalto la minúscula de ella.) - Me harté. Voy con alguna otra persona que sí quiera bailar - y lo miró significativamente -.  
  
Bien, ahí se alejaba Padma. Y recordó a Dean y Seamus: ¿Cómo consiguieron a Padma y Parvati, las chicas más bellas de cuarto año? Instinto animal - dijo El, con una ironía, sarcasmo, rabia y celos infinitos en su mirada y voz - Y bien. ¡que estúpido instinto animal!  
  
Por mi no hay problema - susurró él, sin que nadie, ni menos Padma, lo escuchara -. Después de todo, no era contigo con quien quería.  
  
Lo zamarreaban. ¿Otra vez la estúpida y condenada realidad? Bueno, otra vez era su amigo, pero ésta vez no era la realidad. Esta vez ("Gracias a Dios") no era su amigo en verdad. Era su amigo en parte de sus recuerdos (. esto ya tomaba matices de sueño.) ¿Y Padma? - preguntó - Bueno, se fue - respondió El con desgano - Eh, supongo que estamos iguales. Parvati tampoco duró mucho - replicó su amigo -  
  
El se calló. En serio agradecía el apoyo y preocupación de su amigo, pero.no era algo que él pudiera hacer. Ni aún siendo Harry Potter. No era algo que Harry pudiera arreglar. Esto no era asunto ni problema de Harry, tendría que solucionarlo (si es que despertaba) El mismo. Er. ¿voy por cerveza de manteca? - preguntó El como excusa - Claro.  
  
Y partió rumbo a la maldita mesa, su amigo Harry esperándolo parejas atrás. Y no encontró en su camino pareja más inapropiada para ese momento: Ella, la mismísima Ella, con su estatuilla en persona. y bailando. "Dios mío, ¿por qué han creado los bailes lentos.?" El no quiso mirar, ¿para qué? A Ella no le importaba ni un comino nadie que no fuera su. Vicky. "Que repugnancia. A mí, nunca me llamó así con tanto cariño."  
  
Tomó 2 vasos y los llenó hasta el rebalse con cerveza de manteca. Pero, aún cuando los vasos estaban llenos, El siguió llenándolos (si es que se les podía llenar más.) El resultado obvio fue que la mesa se llenó de cerveza de manteca, chorreando y goteando por todos lados. ¡Mier! - pronunció suavemente, mientras agarraba servilletas y limpiaba el desastre. Para cuando terminó, agarró los 2 vasos con fuerza (¿cómo no se quebraron?) y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Harry. Aquí tienes. Me demoré porque. tuve un pequeño percance. Está bien. Pero, ¿estás tú bien? Quiero decir. no se te ve muy contento. ¿Contento? ¿No se me ve muy contento? - preguntó con sarcasmo -  
  
La cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cuan contento quería Harry que El estuviera.?  
  
Pronto, y se encontraba ante Ella. Ya no en el Baile, ya no en el Gran Salón, ya en la sala común. La chimenea ardía. El observó el fuego, y sus ojos se quemaron. Pobres ojos. Como llorarían aquella noche. No hizo más que llegar, y Ella le tiró un cojín con fuerza. Quizá le hubiera dolido menos un trozo de hierro ardiente colocado en su frente. Pero un cojín lanzado por ella. pobres ojos. Se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella también lloraba. ¡Estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra! Al segundo, seguía un portazo y Ella ya no estaba. Miró la ventana. La luna lo contemplaba, de nuevo molestamente. Y se quemaron sus ojos. Se quemaron con el recuerdo de Ella.  
  
¡Ron, Ron! - esta vez Harry lo zamarreaba con fuerza, y ésta vez era la realidad - "Dios mío, ¿por qué no me llevas donde estás tú? Sería más feliz allá que acá en la cruda realidad. o entonces déjame soñar por siempre." Señor Weasley - llamó la fantasmal voz del profesor Binns, de Historia De La Magia. - Le agradecería ocupara su mente en los duendes de la revolución de 1378 y no en sus propias fantasías. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por dormirse en clase. La dura mirada del profesor lo volvió de golpe a la realidad. Ahora sí que ya no podría seguir soñando, ni seguir escapándose de sus problemas.  
  
Ron suspiró. "Bueno, después de todo no estuvo tan mal perder solo 20 puntos por lo poco y nada de atención que presté a su clase." ". y es preferible perder 20 puntos a perder a una. amiga". Como si pudiera leer su mente, Hermione lo miró con tristeza. Supongo que has soñado con Delacour - le reprendió ella (ahora va con minúscula, es la REALIDAD, jeje), con un dejo de rabia en la voz - De hecho. - comenzó Ron. no, no valía la pena decirle que era ella y no Fleur con quien había soñado, que era ella y no Fleur la que quería. No todavía, y menos en la clase de Historia De La Magia. a veces los fantasmas (como el profesor) no entendían nada del amor. - Sí, fue con Fleur. Tiene un cabello precioso, ¿no crees? Ron sonrió, tratando de no demostrar lo brillantes que se ponían sus ojos. Bien - dijo Hermione -. Bien. Yo también soñé. No en la clase, por supuesto - y lo miró severa -, si no que en mi cama, como se debe. ¿Sí? - preguntó Ron - Sí. - dijo Hermione con fuerza. Pero., luego de unos segundos, arrepentida, bajó la cabeza. - Sí., supongo que sí. Con Victor, ¿sabes? Hermione sonrió, tratando de no demostrar lo brillantes también que se le ponían los ojos.  
  
Pobres ojos. El cerebro puede mentir, pero el corazón, y los ojos, no mentirán jamás.  
  
Fin.  
  
"Y es por ti.  
  
que late mi corazón, y es por ti. que brillan mis ojos hoy."  
Es por Ti, Juanes. 


End file.
